


Remember the past

by Jakoll



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 8 has PTSD, F/F, Kinda Agent 24 but not really, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakoll/pseuds/Jakoll
Summary: Agent 8 has a Panic attack and Three tries to comfort her idk.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 7





	Remember the past

Three never really was fond of others. She lived alone in a small apartment far away from the square, and only left for agent work and turfing. Well, that was before Eight came. After the incident in the metro, Three was harboring a sweet octoling as her roommate, and as a friend. Eight would wake up her friend every morning just to wish her a nice day, and then go make some food for them. Three usually shrugged it off and just went back to sleep, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t in Threes mind. All Three could think about was Eight, even dreaming about her occasionally. Three didn’t just like Eight.  
She loved her.  
She enjoyed her company when she’s around, she’s so polite and sweet with her, and she just can’t stop thinking about the octoling laying next to her. Threes apartment wasn’t very big, just a bathroom connected to a bedroom, and then a living space and a kitchen. Nothing out of the ordinary. Because of the lack of many rooms, Eight and Three shared a bed. Eight didn’t think much of it, but Three would blush so much that it felt like the mind control goop was still on her face. Three shivered. She didn’t have much time in the metro, but what she remembered was hell on earth. Eight didn’t like it either. Every time someone brought it up, Eight would begin to shake hard. Three would try to change the subject then.  
“Good morning Three!”  
Right on cue.  
“I’m going to go make breakfast. Would you like some?”  
Three grunted.  
“ I’ll take that as a yes.”  
The second Eight left the room, Three exploded into a mess. Eight had literally been sitting on her a few seconds ago, and Three couldn’t deny that it felt good. She tried to go back to sleep, but something kept her up. Maybe she could help Eight with breakfast? Threes not a very good cook, but she thought Eight could use all the help she could get. Plus, she really doesn’t like using the blender  
Three crawled out of bed and fumbled with the door. She took a step out of the room, and looked at the kitchen. Eight wasn’t there. Alarms immediately started going off in Threes head. She looked back into the bedroom, and heard a muffled weep. She whipped around and looked for the source. What Three eventually found was a sobbing Eight, balled up inside a coat closet. Three immediately went down to comfort her. Eight had had mild panic attacks before, but nothing like this.  
“Holy shit, are you okay?”  
The octo girl just let out a muffled sob.  
Three looked back at the kitchen and saw the blender out. She immediately realized what happened and dropped down to comfort Eight.  
“Eight, it alright. You’re safe here.  
Eight let’s out another muffled cry.  
Three sat down next to Eight and held her tight. Eight grabbed Three and shoved her head into her neck, still sobbing. Three blushed softly and continued trying to comfort Eight.  
“I’m here for you.”  
Eights reply was grabbing onto the back of Threes shirt and clenching it inside her fists. It was now that Three realized that Eights claws were out. This was something so bad that it put her body in defense mode. Threes shoulder was now soaked in Eights tears, and the octoling doesn’t seem like she’s gonna stop anytime soon. Three held her closer. Eights grip on Threes shirt traveled up to her shoulders and got tighter. Threes face was bright green with blush and felt as hot as magma. Eight let out another burst of tears, sobbing and weeping the whole time. Threes shirt was now so wet, you could see through parts of it. Luckily she was wearing a bra. Eights grip tightened as tears poured from her face. Three moved her head to Eights forehead.  
“What the hell.” Three thought.  
She moved her lips to Eights cheek and gave a light kiss.  
Three would have kept on going if it wasn’t for the fact that she knew Eight was having a mental breakdown, so she just sat there in the hug. Eight and Three sat there for a few more hours, and every now and again Threes lips would press up against Eights soft skin. Three closed her eyes.  
“I love you so much.” Three quietly stated.  
Eight shifted and shut her eyes and fell asleep. Three, who’s clothes are now covered completely in Eights tears, carried Eight back to the bed and laid her down. She then slid in next to Eight and wrapped her arms around her. Eight let out a soft sigh and slept soundly. Three smiled at Eight.  
“I will always be here for you. You never will have to face your problems alone.”  
Threes blender was found in a nearby dumpster soon after.


End file.
